finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Combine (Final Fantasy V)
Combine is the Level 3 ability of the Cannoneer class available in the Advance, mobile and Steam versions of Final Fantasy V. It is similar to the Mix ability in that the player may mix two items together for various effects and is the offensive inverse to the Chemist. The difference is that Combine requires using either Blitzshot, Buckshot or Blastshot as an ingredient before using any other item. Ammunition can be bought from the Traveling Merchant. List of possible combinations Below is the list of different combinations. Each shot can be used with each item in the Mix With column, though the name will be different depending on the shot used (Cannon if the first item was an expensive Blitzshot, Burst if it was Blastshot, and Shot if it was a cheaper Buckshot). Damage attack Status attack All statuses have a 75% chance of being inflicted via the Combine command. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ;Ability Cards FFAB Spark Shot R.png|Spark Shot ®. FFAB Spark Shot R+.png|Spark Shot (R+). FFAB Mini Shot - Krile SR.png|Mini Shot (SR). FFAB Spark Burst - Bartz SR.png|Spark Burst (SR). FFAB Water Shot - Galuf SR.png|Water Shot (SR). FFAB Mini Shot - Krile SR+.png|Mini Shot (SR+). FFAB Spark Burst - Bartz SR+.png|Spark Burst (SR+). FFAB Water Shot - Galuf SR+.png|Water Shot (SR+). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris SSR.png|Needle Burst (SSR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris SSR.png|Needle Cannon (SSR). FFAB Power Burst - Lenna SSR.png|Power Burst (SSR). FFAB Spark Cannon - Galuf SSR.png|Spark Cannon (SSR). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris SSR+.png|Needle Burst (SSR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris SSR+.png|Needle Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Power Burst - Lenna SSR+.png|Power Burst (SSR+). FFAB Spark Cannon - Galuf SSR+.png|Spark Cannon (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Dark Burst - Bartz Legend SR.png|Dark Burst (SR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SR.png|Needle Cannon (SR). FFAB Water Shot - Galuf Legend SR.png|Water Shot (SR). FFAB Dark Burst - Bartz Legend SR.png|Dark Burst (SR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SR+.png|Needle Cannon (SR+). FFAB Water Shot - Galuf Legend SR+.png|Water Shot (SR+). FFAB Chaos Cannon - Bartz Legend SSR.png|Chaos Cannon (SSR). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris Legend SSR.png|Needle Burst (SSR). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SSR.png|Needle Cannon (SSR). FFAB Power Burst - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Power Burst (SSR). FFAB Spark Cannon - Galuf Legend SSR.png|Spark Cannon (SSR). FFAB Chaos Cannon - Bartz Legend SSR+.png|Chaos Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Needle Burst - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Needle Burst (SSR+). FFAB Needle Cannon - Faris Legend SSR+.png|Needle Cannon (SSR+). FFAB Power Burst - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Power Burst (SSR+). FFAB Spark Cannon - Galuf Legend SSR+.png|Spark Cannon (SSR+). Gallery Chaos Burst.png|Chaos Burst Chaos Cannon.png|Chaos Cannon Chaos Shot.png|Chaos Shot Dark Shot.png|Dark Shot Divine Burst.png|Divine Burst Divine Cannon.png|Divine Cannon Divine Shot.png|Divine Shot Dragon Burst.png|Dragon Burst Flame Burst.png|Flame Burst Flame Cannon.png|Flame Cannon Flame Shot.png|Flame Shot Killer Shot.png|Killer Shot Needle Shot.png|Needle Shot Normal Shot.png|Normal Shot Power Shot.png|Power Shot Quake Cannon.png|Quake Cannon Silver Shot.png|Silver Shot Slow Shot.png|Slow Shot Spark Shot.png|Spark Shot Vulner Shot.png|Vulner Shot Water Burst.png|Water Burst Water Cannon.png|Water Cannon Water Shot.png|Water Shot Category:Combinations in Final Fantasy V Category:Command abilities in Final Fantasy V Category:Command abilities